verrückte zeit
by luzi-chan
Summary: auf die alten zeiten


Crazy Fanfiction   
  
Es war Montag morgen, erste Stunde GESCHICHTE Herr Schikaido sprach mal wieder über sein Lieblingsthema, Jeanne Dàc die ganze Klasse langweilte sich zu Tode, ausgenommen Maron Kusakabe. Dann aus purer Langeweile fing Duo an Papierkügelchen zu drehen, mit denen er anschließend anfing Yohji abzuwerfen, dieser drehte sich wutentbrand um und beschuldigte Bunny. Diese fauchte zurück unschuldig zu sein. Nun mischte sich Herr Schikaido ein und mahnte Yohji und Bunny zur Ruhe, sie sollen draußen weiter flirten. Beide liefen auf der Stelle rot an und wurden still.   
Während Duo vor unterdrücktem Lachen fast blau anlief, marschierten die beiden Anderen (immer noch rot) aus der Klasse. Da die Klassenordnung nun wieder hergestellt war, wurde aus der mittleren Reihe des Klassenzimmers ein leises Schnarchen vernommen. Momoko hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen und war mal wieder eingeschlafen.   
Dieses Problem regelte allerdings Pikachu mit seinem allseits bewährten Donnerschock, das gerade rein zufällig vorbeimarschierte.   
Quatre, der verwundert die kleine Elektromaus anstarrte fragte sich ob er Halluzinationen hätte, darum tippte er Trowa an, der gerade neben ihm saß.  
Der meinte nur: Ich sehe nur dass, was ich sehen will und dieses kleine gelbe Ding mit den roten Backen habe ich definitiv nicht gesehen. Als das erleichternde Geräusch der Klingel zu hören war rutschte Heero ein lautes Gähnen heraus, welches Herr Schikaido hörte. Er fragte Heero ob sein Unterricht wirklich so untinteressant sei und brummte ihm noch ein Referat über Jeanne Da´c auf.  
Da dieser die Stunde über nicht sonderlich aufgepasst hatte, stand er ziemlich dämlich da und musste somit, wenn auch ziemlich wiederwillig zustimmen, als Maron ihm ihr Hilfe anbot.   
Nun denn, zur zweiten Stunde EDV (oder besser das Zusammentreffen von Dark Schneider und PC g)   
Nachdem sich alle geeinigt hatten, wer wo sitzt und an welchem Pc; was eigentlich nur Heero zu verdanken war, weil dieser als ihm der Kragen platzte, seine Pistole zückte und ein paar mal in die Luft schoss (was dazu führte, dass diese fast den Abgang machte ) um Ruhe zu stiften, begann der Unterricht.  
Nach ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten und einem Heulanfall von Bunny, weil sie den Schalter um den PC anzumachen nicht fand, konnte endlich angefangen werden. Wehrend Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa und Wufei keine sonderlichen Probleme hatten die ihnen gestellten Aufgaben am PC zu lösen und Omi gleich dass ganze Programm neu programmierte verzweifelten Momoko, Bunny und Dark Schneider schon daran Microsoft Wort erst mal überhaupt zu öffnen. Von dem Platz aus, an dem Dark Schneider saß, waren jetzt sogar schon leise Flüche zu hören, die mit jedem neuen Versuch sich mit dem Rechner anzufreunden lauter zu werden schienen , doch als dann noch überflüssiger Weise sein Pc abstürzte, drehte er durch und setzte seinen Exodus ein...  
Als die anderen Mitglieder der Klasse wieder zu sich kamen waren sie fassungslos, dass einzige was noch an den EDV-Raum erinnerte an dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatten, war der Rechner von Dark Schneider selber, ansonsten war kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen geblieben.  
Dark Schneider stand fassungslos vor seinem Pc und begutachtete in skeptisch bevor er auf die Knie fiel und völlig aufgelöst verkündete, dass er soeben zu ersten mal besiegt worden war und dass auch noch von einer Maschine !  
Genau in diesem Augenblick flog eine gelbe Überschallwolke über das Gelände der Schule hinweg, von der ein Son- goku mit vollgestopftem Mund absprang, sofort kam ein sehr wütend aussehender Aya ihm entgegen und meckerte ihm an, warum er denn schon wieder zu spät gekommen sei.  
Son- goku fragte ihn etwas zögernd ob er ihm glauben würde, wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass er mal wieder die Welt retten musste. Als Son- goku jedoch in Ayas unverändert böse dreinblickendes Gesicht sah, fragte er (mehr um von sich selber abzulenken als alles andere ) was denn mit dem EDV- Raum passiert sei.  
Aya darauf hin :" Du willst ja nur von dir ablenken, aber was soll's Dark Schneider war wütent weil er unfähig ist mit techink umzugehen und wollte seinen Rechner in die Luft jagen. Der gesammte EDV- Raum ist in die Luft geflogen, nur sein Pc steht noch. „ Jetzt muss er die Renovierungskosten blechen. Auf einmal ertönte ein lauter Schrei der von Hof erkam, es war Ranma der mit Yoga kämpfte.  
Dort wollte Lina dazwischen gehen und die beiden aufhalten, damit sie nicht noch die ganze Schule Kleinschlagen würden. Doch sie bekam ein Schlag ins Gesicht, einen in dem Magen und einen Tritt in den Hintern. Das hätten die beiden nicht machen sollen, denn jetzt hatte Lina Nasenbluten.  
Das war aber noch das geringste Problem, da sie ihre Nase schnell mit ihrer weißen Magie Heilen konnte.  
Aber Ihr Stolz wurde verletzt! Nun hielt sie erst einmal eine Ihrer langen Reden und dann setzte sie ihren versteckten Drachentot ein. Die beiden Streithähne hatten diesen Zauber gerade so überlebt, doch 5min später krachte das Schulgebäude ein, worüber sich alle Schüler freuten.   
Unter einem Schutthaufen kroch ein vor Wut kochender Herr Schikaido hervor.  
Der gleich fragte, wer für dieses Chaos zuständig sei.  
Alle zeigten auf Lina.   
Sie versuchte gleich sich zu verteidigen. Doch Herr Schikaido blieb hart und ließ Lina von der (ehemaligen) Schule schmeißen. Währenddessen saßen Heero, Maron und Chiaki unter einem Baum und suchten aus einem Lexikon Texte für Heeros Referat. Jedes mal wenn Heero an Maron eine Frage stellte wurde er von Chiaki unterbrochen. Als sich Maron zu Heero rüberbeugte um ihm eine Textstelle zu erläutern, platzte Chiaki der Kragen .   
Ehe Heero sich versah hatte er die Enzyklopädie im Gesicht hängen. Worüber Heero sich natürlich aufregte und Chiaki wutentbrand fragte was in ihn gefahren wäre, Chiaki antwortete darauf nichts.  
Einige Minuten später passierte die gleiche Szene.  
Heero konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen, er zückte seine Pistole und drohte Chiaki, wenn das noch einmal passieren würde, würde er ihn töten.  
Chiaki antwortete darauf: „Für Maron würde ich sogar sterben."  
Während Maron zu Tränen gerührt Chiaki um den Hals fiel.  
Gleich darauf folgte zwischen den beiden ein heißer und intensiver Kuss.  
Der daneben sitzende Heero drehte sich genervt weg und dachte an seinen Aya.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er vor einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen saß.  
Zugleich suchte er die anderen. Als er Yoske fand, fragte er gleich was passiert sei.  
Der sich über Heero wundernde Yoske erzählte ihm die Geschichte und fragte ihn gleich hinterher wo er gewesen war.  
Heero zeigte auf den Baum, wo immer noch das sich küssende Pärchen drunter saß. Jetzt kapierte Yoske nichts mehr, wieso hatte Heero direkt vor dem ehemaligen Schulgebäude gesessen und nichts davon mitbekommen was passiert war? Er wollte auch nicht mehr fragen.  
Wie dem auch sei ging Heero nun auf den Trümmerhaufen, der einst mal eine Schule gewesen war, zu. Als er direkt davor stand bemerkte er einen Haarschopf, der aus den Trümmern Hervorlugte, Aya! Schoss es Heero durch den Kopf, er brauchte gerade mal zwei Sätze, bis er an der besagten Stelle angekommen war, Heero erschrak, vor ihm lag ein bewusstloser Aya, er war wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus dem Schulgebäude gekommen, Heero räumte die einzelnen Steine, die auf Aya gefallen waren bei Seite und beugte sich über ihn, um festzustellen, ob Aya noch atmete,...er tat es! „Gott sei Dank!" dachte Heero, dann hielt er inne, vor ihm (bzw. unter ihm) der bewusstlose Geliebte und... dessen Lippen! Genau die Lippen die Heero schon so oft in seinen Träumen geküsst hatte, auch wenn Heero für das, was er jetzt gleich tun würde, ein Leben lang hassen würde, er konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, er senkte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf die Aya´s.  
Genau in diesem Moment der Schwäche wachte Aya auf, Heero, der bemerkt hatte, dass Aya seine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, schossen schon1000 Ausreden durch den Kopf, doch als er sich von den Lippen seines Engels lösen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf die ihn daran hinderte, Aya´s Hand!  
Heero riss die Augen auf, sollte Aya wirklich..., doch dann entschloss er sich seine Augen wieder zu schließen, zum einen weil sein Gegenüber dies auch getan hatte, zum anderen um den Kuss besser genießen zu können, sollte es sich doch nur um ein Missverständnis handeln.  
Auf einmal merkte Heero Aya´s Zunge in seinem Mund.  
Er empfand eine leichte Wärme in seinem kalten Herzen.  
Plötzlich hörten die beiden Schritte, Heero wollte sich von den Lippen seines Geliebten lösen, doch das ließ die noch immer auf Heeros Hinterkopf liegende Hand nicht zu.  
So musste sich der Zero Wing Pilot den Gefühlen seines Engels beugen.  
  
So ca. 10min später trennten sich die Beiden Notgedrungen von einander (Luftnot).Aya blieb cool (wie immer) aber Heero riss die Augen auf als er merkte wer ihnen zugesehen hatte.  
„Wenn das ein Lehrer wüsste dann wäre es aus!" Heero sah zu Aya, der gerade versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzten. Bis Aya fragte: „ Omi was machst du denn hier?" Der vor Aufregung rasende Omi meinte zu Aya: „ Das sollte ich dich fragen, wenn jetzt ein Lehrer rein zufällig vorbeigekommen wäre hättet ihr Probleme bekommen, aber auf mich könnt ihr euch verlassen!"   
Nun fiel Heero ein: „ Ich möchte dir ja nicht weh tun, aber wenn du dich verplapperst bekommst du Stress mit mir!"   
Keine Sorge ich verplappere mich nicht .  
Als unverhofft die Stimme von Frau Palkaramao ertönte, erschrack selbst Aya.  
Sie wollte wissen was Omi damit meinte, dass er sich schon nicht verplappern würde. Hastig fiel Aya ein das er noch für´s Theater üben musste und dass nahm er als Ausrede. Frau Palkaramao überlegte etwas und glaubte ihm. Nun drehte sie sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen, doch sie hielt inne...  
Omi fragte sie ob noch etwas sei. Die junge Lehrerin erzählte den Grund warum sie hier vorbei kam. Die Direktorin Frau Sakurada würde eine Besprechung einberufen und da die Lautsprecher unter den Trümmern begraben sind müssen die Lehrer die Schüler zusammenrufen. Währenddessen flüsterte Aya mit Heero.  
Frau Palkaramao bemerkte es und blies in die Flöte. Die beiden Jungen erschraken und kippten nach hinten um. Omi schnappte die beiden, entschuldigte sich bei der Lehrerin und rannte in Richtung Schulhof. Dort trafen sie den Rest der Klasse. Dark Schneider kam ihnen fröhlich entgegen. Takuto kam mit Koji dazu und fragte Dark, warum er so gut gelaunt sei. Der antwortete strahlend: „ Ich brauch jetzt keine Renovierungskosten mehr bezahlen, da die Schule sowieso ein einziger Schutthaufen ist.  
Heero sah zu Aya hinüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich!!! Beide mussten grinsen.  
Koji der dies bemerkt hatte, war verwirrt , Heero grinste?! Dass grenzte ja beinahe schon an ein Wunder, aber dazu noch Aya an? .... Hatte es zwischen den beiden etwa... gefunkt? Koji sah Takuto an, der zog aber nur die schultern hoch.  
Dann ergriff Omi wieder das Wort; „Wir sollten so langsam mal Richtung Turnhalle, zur Versammlung gehen!" Woher weißt du denn, dass die Versammlung in der Turnhalle stattfindet, fragte Ken, der gerade dazugestoßen war. Darauf erwiderte Omi, ob er hier sonst noch einen geeigneten Platz sehen würde. Sie schauten sich um ... tatsächlich gab es außer der Turnhalle kein intaktes Gebäude mehr auf dem Schulgelände, also gingen sie alle erst einmal in Richtung Turnhalle, wo die anderen sie schon erwarteten. Wo bleibt ihr denn? Fragten Mad und Sora (die beiden sind 2 Klassen unter Aya, Dark und CO ) ist ja ganz schön heftig was ihr mit unserer Schule angestellt habt, hoffentlich bekommen wir jetzt schulfrei.   
  
Zwei Stunden später, nach der Versammlung :  
Das ist einfach nur unfair, so was Gemeines! Meckerte Quatre.  
Sei lieber froh, dass wir die Schule nicht wieder aufbauen müssen, bemerkte Yohji.  
Aber es ist trotzdem gemein, dass die anderen Klassen alle zu Hause bleiben dürfen, während unsere Klasse zelten gehen muss, fauchte Vegeta.  
Tja schließlich hat UNSERE Klasse ja auch die ganze Schule in ein Trümmerfeld verwandelt, bemerkte Son-Goku. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um 7.30 Uhr an der Bushaltestelle , denke ich, oder? Fragte Duo. Och nö, meinte Son-Goku, ich flieg mit meiner Überschallwolke zum Campingplatz, dann kann ich länger schlafen, grinste er. „DANN KANNST DU BLÖDMANN MICH JA AUCH MITNEHMEN,ODER, explodierte Vegeta. Tut mir Leid Vegi, aber du weißt doch Jindujun trägt nur gute Menschen. Ach vergiss es einfach mit dir wäre ich sowieso nicht geflogen und..... NENN MICH NICHT VEGI, mein Name ist Vegeta, aber du kannst mich auch einfach nur Meister nennen, Hey Duo, Son-Goku, Quatre, Yohji wo seid ihr denn hin?  
  
An nächsten Morgen im Bus...  
Also jetzt wollen wir erst mal festlegen, wer mit wem in ein Zelt geht, ich habe schon mal die Liste gemacht, ich bitte um Ruhe, ich lese jetzt vor, sagte Frau Palkaramao.   
Fangen wir an, Aya ... du gehst mit Heero in ein Zelt, (Aya grinste Heero an, der sofort rot anlief), Omi... du gehst mit Momoko in ein Zelt, aber Frau Palkaramao, warf Momoko ein...., ach stimmt ja ich vergesse bei Omi´s femininen aussehen immer das er ja ein Junge ist. Die Klasse brach in einem schallenden Gelächter aus und Omi lief rot an. Ok, dann geht Momoko mit Bunny in ein Zelt und Omi mit Yosuke, Yohji mit Ken( och ich würde aber lieber mit einem Mädchen zusammen in ein Zelt, warf Yohji ein) NEIN, schrie Frau Palkaramao, also weiter Vegeta du teilst dir mit Son-Goku ein Zelt, WAS, fauchte Vegeta nieeeemals, nur über meine Leiche, dass lässt sich einrichten sagte die Lehrerin scharf. Als diese nun mit vorlesen fertig war, fragte Momoko was denn nun eigentlich mit Ranma und Ryoga sei, daraufhin antwortete Frau Palkaramao, dass die beiden nach Linas Anschlag im Krankenhaus seien.  
Als der Bus endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war, wurden sie auch gleich vom für Vegetas Geschmack zu gut gelaunten Son-Goku begrüßt.  
Eine Halbe stunde später, als alle ihre Zelte aufgebaut hatten und Vegeta immer noch nicht zugeben wollte, dass er es einfach nicht fertig brachte das Zelt ordnungsgemäß aufzubauen, beschloss Frau Palkaramao eine Nachtwanderung zu machen, nachdem sie zu fünft das Zelt von Vegeta und Son-Goku aufgebaut hatten (vier hielten Vegeta fest, der immer noch behauptete, dass er es alleine schaffen würde und einer baute auf.) ging es los....  
  
....Nachdem die Lehrerin die Schüler zwei Stunden damit beschwichtigt hatte, dass sie sich gar nicht verlaufen können, weil sie die Strecke vorher gründlich geplant hatte, musste selbst sie jetzt zugeben, dass sie sich verlaufen hatte, tja da stand jetzt die Klasse mitten im Wald, es war stock dunkel, als plötzlich ein Uhu an ihnen vorbeiflog, was zur Folge hatte, dass Maron auf Chiakis Arme sprang ( was Chiaki nicht ganz unangenehm war), Bunny sich in den Armen von Yohji wiederfand (Yohji dachte so ziemlich das selbe wie Chiaki), Momoko mit Yosuke umgefallen war, als diese versucht hatte ihm auf die Arme zu springen, Vegeta rein zufällig gegen Son-Goku gestoßen war, Aya sich an Heero klammerte, der schon wieder begann rot anzulaufen und Quatre, Omi, Duo, Dark und der Rest einen Haufen bildete, unter dem Frau Palkaramao begraben war.  
Nachdem sie nach Ca 3 ½ Stunden zurückgefunden hatten, saßen alle noch ein bisschen am Lagerfeuer, dass Dark mal eben so aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte und gingen dann anschließend in ihre Zelte.  
Heero schlief in dieser Nacht ziemlich Unruhig, nicht zuletzt wegen den dingen die Aya´s Hände taten.  
Die eine Hatte sich unter sein Hemd gegraben und streichelte ihn nun sanft und die andere ergriff seine hand und ließ sie nicht mehr los. So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Aya sich regte und sich ganz nah an Heero kuschelte. Und so waren die beiden eingeschlafen, sie hätten auch damit weiter gemacht, wenn nicht auf einmal der Reißverschluss auf gegangen wäre und ein ganz neugieriger Son-Goku steckte den Kopf durch das Loch. Als er die beiden immer noch schlafenden Jungen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, er hätte nie gedacht, das die beiden schwul sind. Nun stupste er die Beiden an, als sich aber immer noch nichts tat, stieß er sich nochmals an. Nun regte sich Aya der im ¾ schlaf brummte, das Heero aufhören sollte, Heero bekam dies mit und sagte, dass er nichts gemacht hatte. Aya mittlerweile nur noch im Halbschlaf, fragte wer ihn sonst angestupst hätte.  
Nun meldete sich Son-Goku.  
Heero und Aya schauten Son-Goku an, dann fragte Heero etwas errötet was er wolle.  
Die Antwort kam rasch, er solle die beiden Turteltauben wecken. Nun lief auch Aya leicht rot an.  
Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren fragte, ob sie nu wach wären.   
Aya antwortete „Ja"   
Son-Goku zog seinen Kopf aus dem Zelt und machte den Reißverschluss wieder zu.  
Heero lag immer noch regungslos da, währenddessen Aya sich über ihn beugte und ihm einen Zungenkuss gab. Beide genossen diesen Kuss bis aufs Letzte. Als sie sicht trennten fragte Heero wofür das war.  
Aya grinste und sagte ihm das er diesen Kuss als Glutenmorgenkuss ansehen sollte, obwohl es schon fast Mittag war.  
Als nun jeder fertig war und sich alle um Frau Palkaramao versammelt hatten, weil diese eine Verkündung für das heutige Programm machen wollte, waren in der Ferne einige Stimmen zu hören. Plötzlich rief eine männliche Stimme „ Der Tild" eine zweite schrie" Hikarie „ nun kam eine Frauenstimme hinzu, die Schockwelle rief.  
Jetzt hörte man eine grauenvoll böse Stimme, die einen jämmerlichen Schrei von sich gab. Nun hörte man ein paar Minuten nichts mehr, aber dann kam eine Stimme die jeder kannte „ Lina Inverse" !  
Die Schüler schauten um die Ecke und sahen Bastard und Lina, Bastard hielt Lina am Kragen fest, beide sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, allerdings strahlte Dark bis über beide Ohren und verkündete, das er Lina soeben besiegt hatte, diese gab nur ein leises Brummen von sich.  
Auf die frage hin was Lina hier zu suchen hatte antwortete diese, das sie ja eh von der Schule geschmissen wurde, wollte sie sich ein paar schöne Tage machen und campen gehen, von wegen, schmiss Dark ein, du bist uns gefolgt. Wer sagt das? Ich sag das schrie Dark. Dann begannen die beiden auch schon wieder sich mit diversen Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen zu bekämpfen, wobei Frau Palkaramao arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, den Exodus von Dark konnte sie ja gerade noch so verkraften, aber nach dem Drachentot von Lina brach die arme Frau einfach nur noch zusammen.  
Meinst du die lebt noch? Fragte Heero erwartungsvoll, jop sie atmet auf jeden Fall noch, sagte Maron, die sich über die Frau gebeugt hatte. Och schade entgegnete Heero, der sich schon einige Pläne geschmiedet hatte, was er jetzt wohl tun würde, wenn er freie Bahn hatte und was er mit Aya anstellen könnte, er bekam ein völlig neues Bild zu Schokoladensoße. Nun wurde Heero aus seinen Tagträumen herausgerissen. Aya hatte ihm auf die Schultern geklopft, als das nichts brachte, hatte er ihm in den Hintern gekniffen.  
Heero fragte Aya was das sollte. Aya darauf: „ Du warst nicht ansprechbar, was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"   
Jetzt flüsterte Aya, Heero etwas ins Ohr, was es auch war, es brachte Heero dazu rot wie eine Tomate anzulaufen, gleich darauf kippte er um.   
Maron, die immer noch bei Frau Palkaramao kniete Fragte Aya, was er zu Heero gesagt hatte. Aya überlegte ein paar Sekunden und sagte dann, dass das ein Geheimnis sei.  
Nun was Heero wieder aufgewacht, was man von Frau Palkaramao nicht behaupten konnte. Er machte die Augen auf und sah direkt in die großen, freundlichen Augen von Omi. Bald darauf zog ein weißer Nebel auf, eine merkwürdige Musik ertönte und eine Frauenstimme sagte: Jetzt gibt's Ärger....  
Sie wartete einen Augenblick und rief ihren Text nun etwas lauter, als danach immer noch nichts kam, wurde sie sauer und schrie: „ JAMES!" James erschreckte sich und fragte, warum sie so sauer sei. Die Frau daraufhin : „ Weil du deinen Einsatz schon wieder verschlafen hast!"   
Also gut dann noch mal...  
Jetzt gibt's Ärger...  
Und es kommt noch Härter....  
Wir wollen über die Erde regieren.....  
Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren....  
Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wie......  
Mehr und mehr Macht wollen wir....  
Jessie   
Und James  
Team Rocket so schnell wie das Licht gebt lieber auf und besiegt uns nicht!  
Miautz genau!  
Piccolo drehte sich um und sah Son-Goku mit einem fragenden Blick an. Son-Goku wich einen Schritt zurück , wedelte heftig mit den Armen und beteuerte nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Piccolo überlegte kurz und beschloss dann Son-Goku ausnahmsweise zu glauben, dann zielte er mit dem kleinen Finger auf Team Rocket und jagte sie in die Luft, genau einen Augenblick später kam Vegeta um die Ecke und fragte ob er was verpasst hätte, Piccolo und Son-Goku schüttelten beide gleichzeitig dem Kopf und meinten, dass nichts gewesen wär. Omi hatte inzwischen schon per Handy einen Krankenwagen angerufen, der soeben angekommen war und Frau Palkaramao abtransportierte. Nun standen die Schüler da....ohne Aufsicht! Nun was machen wir jetzt, fragte Aya und sah Heero an, der sogleich wieder zittrige Knie bekam, und sich vorsorglich schon mal auf die Erde setzte, natürlich ganz lässig. Dann kam auch Aya auf ihn zu und setzte sich rechts neben ihn. Dabei glitt Aya´s Hand unter Heero´s T-Shirt und kraulte seinen Rücken. Im ersten Augenblick wusste Heero nicht ob er aufspringen oder schnurren sollte, er entschied sich dann aber fürs sitzen bleiben, plötzlich beugte sich Aya zu ihm rüber, fing an, an Heeros Hals zu saugen und seine zweite Hand vergrub sich in Heeros Jeans. Heero errötete leicht, als er Aya ablöste. Aya gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich als Heero dies bemerkte, legte der braunhaarige Junge noch mehr ins Zeug, um dem Rotschopf zu verwöhnen.   
Nun setzten sich auch Koji und Takuto daneben und machte das selbe wie Aya und Heero. Omi und Quatre versuchten diejenigen abzulenken, die dabeistanden. Plötzlich hielt Heero inne und sagte zu Omi und Quatre, das sie lieber die Zeit genau wie sie nutzen sollen.  
Beide liefen rot an. Nun wagte Omi es und kniff Quatre in den Hintern, was dazu führte, dass Quatre in leises Quieken von sich gab, dass aber trotzdem jeder gehört hatte. Gleich darauf drehte er sich um und blickte in die Augen von seinem Omi, lächelte und reichte ihm die Hand. Danach verschwanden sie in Quatre´s Zelt.  
Währenddessen Heero weitermachte. Son-Goku kuckte zuerst Vegeta erwartungsvoll an. Der fauchte aber zurück, „Kuck nicht so doof ich mach das nicht!" Danach kuckte er zu Piccolo, der antwortete aber, dass er das erst recht nicht machen würde. Nach einigen Stunden kam Frau Palkaramao zurück, sie hätte beinahe Koji und Takuto erwischt, aber da hatten die beiden grade noch so Glück, aber Heero und Aya traf es. Aya war grad dabei Heero sein Hemd auszuziehen und Heero wollte Aya einen Knutschfleck am linken Schlüsselbein verpassen. Sie waren gerade mitten drin, da tauchte ihre Lehrerin auf, und fragte wo Omi sei. Die beiden bekamen einen gigantischen Schock. Nun fragte Aya stotternd:"W-w-a-a-a-s-s-? " Er bekam auch eine rasche Antwort auf seine Frage.  
Heero zeigte mit dem Finger auf Quatres Zelt. Sie wollte weggehen, doch nach zwei Schritten drehte sie sich noch mal um. Sie kuckte die beiden Jungen an, mit einem Grinsen sagte sie dann noch, dass sie weitermachen sollen. Sie sollen sich nur nicht von Herrn Schikaido erwischen lassen. Danach ging sie zu Quatres Zelt. Die beiden Jungst kuckten erst ganz verdattert und machten dann aber doch weiter.   
Frau Palkaramao war am Zelt angekommen, doch was hörte sie da....  
Oh du betrügst mich!  
Nein tu ich nicht!  
Und was ist das?  
Das ist normal, dass macht doch jeder!  
Nein, unter Garantie nicht!  
Aaaaaaahhhh!  
Hör auf damit!  
Nein nicht da!  
Wenn du nicht aufhörst mach ich das nie wieder!  
Na und? Ist mir doch egal!  
Jetzt öffnete sie den Reißverschluss und erblickte einen Omi, der gerade auf Quatre lag. Die Lehrerin starrte die beiden an, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nun fragte sie, was die beiden da machten. Quatre antwortete: „ Erst haben wir Karten gespielt, dann hab ich bemerkt das Omi mich betrogen hat !" „Das stimmt nicht!", warf Omi ein. Jetzt streiten wir uns, fuhr Quatre fort. „Und warum ist dann deine Hose offen?" , fragte Frau Palkaramao. Quatre grinste, „ weil wir Strippocker gespielt haben!" Frau Palkaramao´s Augen weiteten sich, was ist hier überhaupt los? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst, oder warum gibt es hier jetzt lauter Pärchen? Omi und Quatre sahen sich fragend an. Ach macht doch was ihr wollt, wenn ich mich noch weiter aufrege, bekomme ich am Ende noch einen Herzinfarkt. Mit diesen Worten verließ Frau Palkaramao das Zelt wieder. Erst sahen Omi und Quatre ihr ein paar Minuten nach, dann fragte Quatre, wollen wir weitermachen? Klar doch, grinste Omi, Quatre, aber wehe du schummelst wieder! Omi, dass würd ich doch nie tun grins . Zur gleichen Zeit saß Bunny auf einem Felsen und sah zu wie ihr Pummeluff mit einem wilden Palmon spielte. Ihre Lehrerin kam dazu und fragte, ob noch ein Platz neben ihr frei wäre. Das Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren nickte. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Frau Palkaramao, warum sie so traurig sei. Bunny antwortete verträumt, dass sie Mamoru vermisst .  
Nun schüttelte Frau Palkaramao den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Bunny kuckte sie mit großen Augen an und fragte sie, was sie habe. Daraufhin antwortete Frau Palkaramao, dass sie die heutige Jugend nicht mehr verstehen würde, sie seinen alle wie Hasen, Hasen? ,fragte Bunny. Man sieht nun ein großes schon wohl bekanntes Fragezeichen über Bunnys Kopf schweben. Ja, sagte Frau Palkaramao entschlossen, alle rammeln querfeldein. Bunny lief rot an und fiel von dem Stein, auf dem sie noch bis vor einigen Minuten gesessen hatte. Siehst du was ich meine sagte Frau Palkaramao, als sie Bunny nachsah.  
  
Herr Schikaido ! Was machen sie denn hier? , fragte Son-Goku, als er die Gestallt, die den schmalen Feldweg zu ihrem Campingplatz führend erkannt hatte. Ich ?! Herr Schikaido blickte in den Himmel, wo er gerade Son-Goku über ihn hinwegflog, ich hatte gedacht, dass ich Frau Palkaramao unter die Arme greifen könnte, da ich ja in der Schule momentan nicht unterrichten kann, Herr Schikaidos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen schlitzen, die Son-Goku anstarrten während er dies sagte. I-I-i-ch h-h-ab damit ü-überhaupt n-n-nichts z-zu t-tun, stotterte Son-Goku. Leider hatte er dabei vergessen auf seine Flugbahn zu achten und flog geradewegs in einen Baum.  
Herr Schikaido rannte hin und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ein völlig verdreckter Son-Goku zog sich einen Ast aus den Haaren und antwortete, dass es ihm gut gehen würde. Jetzt quatschte er ihn voll, dass er ein Saiya-jin sei und das er stärker sei usw. Später, als Herr Schikaido Frau Palkaramao und die anderen zusammengetrommelt hatte, was nicht ganz reibungslos von statten ging, weil er ja schließlich die einzelnen Zelte durchsuchen musste, wo er auf Omi und Quatre, Aya und Heero und zum Schluss auf Vegeta und Piccolo traf, wir wollen jetzt nicht erläutern, was Aya und Omi mit ihren Partnern machten,.... aber Vegeta und Piccolo spielten Karten g. Als alle nun so am Lagerfeuer versammelt waren, fing Herr Schikaido an zu erzählen. Also da der Aufbau unserer Schule noch etwas länger dauern wird, bei diesem Satz sah er sich scharf in der Runde um, einige begannen zu pfeifen, andere liefen rot an .... aber nun weiter im Text begann Herr Schikaido erneut, auf jeden Fall hat der Schulrat beschlossen, das wir den Unterricht in der Turnhalle weiter unterrichten sollen, so gut es eben geht, das heißt für euch, dass ihr in einer Woche wieder an unserer ehemaligen Schule, ganz normal zur ersten Stunde auftauchen sollt. Sämtliche Schüler stöhnten, mitten drin zeigte ein Finger zum Himmel, es war Ami, die sich meldete. Herr Schikaido nahm sie auch dran . Das blauhaarige Mädchen fragte, ob nur sie schule hätten oder auch die andern. Der Lehrer antwortete darauf, nur ihr! Nun stöhnten die Schüler noch mehr, die anderen wurden auf verschiedene Schulen verwiesen.  
  
OWAI 


End file.
